family revelation
by Rangerfan58
Summary: full summary is inside but it involves one of the movies. profile explains how i choose to rate things


_What you recognize I don't own, this is set in the AU of my AU and also set in the Dimensional Sniper movie period, also while I normally wouldn't use honorifics due to this being based entirely in Japan I can't find away around it in regards to Masumi so she's the only one who will use a Japanese honorific at any point, and silent communication and any and all text messages will be in asteriks _

The agents of the FBI and PSB were looking for leads in separate areas of the city in regards to Black Organization members when suddenly over police radios they heard about a sniper on the move one that had hit Bell Tree tower, since the FBI were closer they decided together that the FBI would be the ones to chase the lead and soon the FBI were following Sera Masumi and Conan. When the two were shot at Andre Camel jumped out of the car and protected the two of them while James Black and Jodie Santemillion started shooting back at the suspect, but unfortunately the suspect got away

"Agent Camel, are you going to be okay?"

"No problem, I was wearing this"

Camel shows Conan his bulletproof vest

"Thank goodness"

"By the way, if anyone asks..."

"Don't reveal Jodie's gun use"

"Actually I was going to say if anyone asks about the suspect and you two trailing him just say that you happened upon him on accident and decided to make sure that they didn't hurt anyone else after what happened to the police cars that initially trailed him and blew up that we know you were there for"

"Huh?, but what about..."

"Don't worry, we won't be in any trouble"

"Eh?"

Meanwhile Jodie explained that she had been shooting at an American SEAL who got away, fortunately Kazami was there by then and simply said that the FBI agents were allowed to use their weapons, when he saw Camel's suit he spoke up immediately

"Agent Camel, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I was wearing a bulletproof vest, I'm going to have bruises where I was hit but I'll be fine"

"That's good to hear, there's a lot of explaining to do regarding the permission you FBI agents have to use your guns by the way"

"You're not going to..."

"No, but we will say that due to unique circumstances and agreements there are situations currently that allow you FBI agents to not only stay in country without a visa but also allow you to use your guns and an American citizen causing trouble is just one of the situations that give you exceptions"

"Let's...just go to the station and explain things"

And so that's what happens, the group not only explain why they're allowed to use their weapons but also about the the suspect and then Camel decides to bring up a sensitive topic for everyone, not realizing that at least one other person there was thinking about the same thing

"If only...if only Akai were here"

Everyone who knew about Akai Shuichi goes all depressed and then Camel speaks up again

"Ah...sorry..."

Then Jodie speaks up

"No...it's alright Camel, I was just thinking about the same thing...Shu..."

She thinks back to when she and Akai talked about the difference between police and military snipers and how he had mentioned aiming for the nose tip to hit the brain stem for instant death. And then her thoughts were interrupted by Megure speaking up

"Um...who is this Akai person?"

James decides to speak up

"Akai Shuichi, he was an excellent FBI agent who has sadly passed away, he was also our top sniper"

Takagi then speaks up

"Um...if it isn't too rude or personal...how did he die?"

The FBI and PSB agents (Kazami had brought in two of his subordinates since Furuya needed to stay in the shadows as much as possible plus he was working anyways at Poirot at the moment) all look at each other and due to the time spent together basically had conversations with their eyes, with the occasional head movement or facial expression

*Do you want to talk about it or not?*

*Do they need to know?*

*Might if they get involved at a later date*

*But...*

*It's probably unavoidable at some point, but it's your choice*

*How so?*

*He's _your_ agent*

*Your boss was the one who brought us in and knew about him beforehand during the time they were both undercover somehow*

*Camel you have a personal reason, what about you?*

*I think I'd be fine Kazami, what about you Jodie?*

*It's up to James and Kazami since Furuya isn't here*

*You were the one who identified him to detective Takagi under a lie*

*Say..._what_?*

*Hey we couldn't reveal he was an FBI agent since at the time no one could know about us due to our investigation being secret seeing as how we didn't know about Furuya*

*Would one of you FBI agents just make a decision already, we're being stared at*

*Yes or no?*

*Yes*

*Yes, and then I have some explaining to do to the one detective unfortunately*

*Kazami, yes but Jodie...*

*I'll cover for her somehow*

*Got it*

James then sighs out loud which signified to the others that they were ready to talk

"First off, I have to ask you officers if you remember the exploded car at Reiha pass"

"Yes, agent Jodie brought Conan's phone to us and we identified the body using those fingerprints, wait don't tell me..."

"Yes detective Takagi, I lied to you about not really knowing the person"

"But..."

"I'm afraid that the FBI agents can't go into further details regarding why they lied, but they had a good reason that my superiors accept"

"I see, so what happened?"

"Akai met up with someone he needed to talk to and they killed him, first they shot him in the head and then they blew up his truck"

"That was agent Akai's truck?"

"Yes, when we heard that I brought Jodie into the station to identify him using the fingerprints on the phone and told her not to let anyone know that the person killed was an FBI agent"

Masumi then speaks up surprising everyone but one (possibly two) person in the room

"I came back to Japan soon after that day because I had heard that Shu-nii was dead, I didn't know where he had died or how though, just that he _was_ dead"

"You're Shu's little sister?"

"Yeah, I have one other older brother that is here in Japan but I don't know exactly where he lives or what he does"

"In any case, I'm sorry I lied but..."

"I understand, but still...if he was a sniper he would definitely be handy about now"

"Yes, only a sniper can think like a sniper, hm...I think I'll make a call to the States and ask for some of our best snipers for this even though..."

"Even though none of them would match the skill of Shu"

"Better than nothing"

And so the case went on with no one the wiser to the fact that one presumed dead Akai Shuichi was alive and well and listening in on plans so that he could assist in his own secret way, when Masumi was shot he briefly visited her and gave her flowers and was ultimately the one who backed up Conan and was the sniper at Bell Tree tower along with a few of the other snipers, but his was the bullet that took out the actual sniper gun while another sniper was the one who saved Ran when she was a shield, but ultimately it was Ran who took out the sniper and Camel who grabbed him before he fell despite his injuries. Finally though everyone was back at police headquarters where Furuya was

"Good work everyone"

"Yeah but...who took out that sniper temporarily?"

One by one everyone said that it wasn't them who took the shot, plus it was discovered that no one had the skills to shoot from that distance either

"Shu...Shu could've done so but..."

"So we have a mysterious helper then"

"Shouldn't we go looking for them?"

"No, too dangerous, especially if they have the same skill level as Akai Shuichi"

"So basically wait for them to make a move to reveal themselves"

"Exactly"

"Very well, then that's what we'll do, still I think tonight..."

"Yeah"

"By the way, how did you guys coordinate everything?"

"Oh, that was a complicated issue that involved a _lot_ of texting throughout the entire situation"

_First day of sniper_

When the groups heard about the sniper situation over the radio Kazami quickly texted James

*You or us?*

*FBI, I think we're closer*

*Understood*

Five minutes later and Jodie and James see Masumi and Conan

*Conan and other person following potential sniper that took out police cars, will do our best to protect them from harm*

"Andre get out and protect them"

"Yes sir"

*On our way, keep them from escaping if possible*

And so the group continued to text each other throughout the scenario in basically the same manner as the first day, with the FBI taking the lead on things and the PSB backing them up whenever possible in small or even big ways

*We'll try and smooth things over for Bell Tree tower*

*Snipers are in position, you'll hear them over shared radio link*

*Got it*

_Present_

"And that's basically it, we were in communication with each other at all times which probably saved the lives of several officers since it prevented cross fire"

And so that night the group drinks to the memory of Akai not knowing that it would be another three years before they found out that Akai Shuichi was alive and well under a name that neither Furuya nor Conan knew about since he had created the identity all on his own


End file.
